Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash is a female Pegasus pony and one of the main characters in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She maintains the weather and clears the skies in Ponyville. As a huge fan of the Wonderbolts, she becomes a reservist member of the elite flying group in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 and a full member in Newbie Dash. In Sonic Rainboom, Rarity and Princess Celestia both declare that she is the best flier in all of Equestria. Rainbow Dash has a pet tortoise named Tank, whom she chooses out of Fluttershy's offered animals in the episode May the Best Pet Win! She represents the element of loyalty. Appearance She has a sky-blue body, magenta eyes, and a rainbow-striped mane and tail. History Rainbow Dash was the first in her class to get her cutie mark. She tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders in The Cutie Mark Chronicles the story of how she got her cutie mark. Her story is set in summer flight camp, where she defends Fluttershy from a pair of bullies, who refer to Rainbow Dash as "Rainbow Crash". Hoops, one of the bullies already has their cutie marks, where Dash and Fluttershy do not. Dash challenges the two bullies to a flying Pegasus race, and in the ensuing contest she discovers her passion for speed and for "winning", in her words. Going through the race course, she performs her very first sonic rainboom, not only gaining her own cutie mark, but also inadvertently setting in motion the events that would cause Fluttershy and her future Ponyville friends to gain their own cutie marks. Powers and Abilities Pegasus Physiology: Rainbow Dash is a pegasus who is responsible for maintaining the weather and clearing the skies in Ponyville. * Fly: A standard pegasus ability. ** Supersonic Fly: Rainbow demonstrated remarkable speed and agility in the air, Rainbow Dash has proven herself to be a capable and accomplished flier. * Weather Manipulation: Rainbow Dash has demonstrated her ability to manipulate the weather numerous times. She clears the skies of Ponyville of clouds "in ten seconds flat", dispersing the clouds by kicking them. She leads water droplets out of a cloud, and creates a rainbow above her when the droplets splash against her. She teams up with other Pegasus ponies to create a whirlwind that sucks away clouds and snow from Ponyville, and she creates a tornado to vacuum the parasprites. Sonic Rainboom:This stunt is performed when Rainbow Dash flies up to the sky and flies down at speed, then releasing a a vibrantly-colored ring that expands from the point of the sonic rainboom's occurrence accompanied by a shockwave and a rainbow wake trailing behind it. Trivia * Rainbow Dash is also Gordon's girlfriend. * Rainbow Dash also like Flying Scotsman since he's Gordon's brother and that he thinks that one day he'II have her as his sister-in law. * Rainbow Dash is also Spencer's friendly racing rival. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Females Category:Legendary creatures Category:Pegasus Category:Pure of Heart Category:Tomboys Category:Ponies Category:Girlfriends Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Sisters Category:Singing characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Speedsters Category:Childhood Friends Category:Tragic Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Rainbow Dash's Family Category:The Mane 6 Category:Characters voiced by Ashleigh Ball Category:Characters who can fly Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Forgivers Category:Global Protection Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Protective Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:In-Love Characters Category:Wonderbolts Category:Sarcastic Heroes Category:Citizens of Equesodor Category:Show Off Category:Wise Characters Category:Child Nurturer Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Winged creatures